


Гало

by Nightblink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ами засекает вспышки темной энергии за пределами Токио и воительницам приходится разделиться, чтобы найти источник и обезвредить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гало

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. пост-пятый сезон, частичное АУ концовки аниме – принцесса Какю не возродилась. Написано по заявке с Sailor Moon Fest «2-2. Сейя/Минако. «Ты сияешь почти так же ярко, как она»».  
> 2\. Гало́ (от др.-греч. ἅλως — круг, диск; также а́ура, нимб, орео́л) — оптический феномен, светящееся кольцо вокруг объекта — источника света.

Солнце уже медленно клонилось к закату, когда Минако надоело молча смотреть на мелькающие за окном машины, деревья и дома. По её подсчетам, на горизонте уже должен был показаться относительно большой город, где, наверное, можно будет сделать передышку и осмотреться на предмет демонов.

Да уж, ту еще задачку подкинули им враги – оказывается, за сражениями с Галаксией в Токио сенши как-то упустили мелкую шайку, орудующую где-то на остальной территории страны, и теперь приходилось это исправлять.  
Хорошо еще, что сейчас были летние каникулы, и об учебе можно было не беспокоиться – обычно в школах спасение мира почему-то не считали за уважительную причину для пропуска занятий.

Сейлор Звезды, оставшиеся после победы на Земле, предложили свою помощь – насколько Минако поняла, лишь бы чем-нибудь заняться и отвлечься от горестных мыслей о гибели своей принцессы.

Поэтому Рэй с Ятэном отправились прочесывать Сикоку, Макото с Тайки – Кюсю, а Минако достались Сэйя и половина Хонсю. Другой его частью занялись Усаги и Мамору, Ами же взяла на себя роль координатора и информационной поддержки, а в случае совсем уж непредвиденных обстоятельств должна была вызванивать воительниц внешнего круга и просить их о помощи.

В общем и целом – та еще работенка выпала на долю Минако, плюс в такой компании…

Хотя ей повезло, что Сэйя умел водить машину. На самом деле, она подозревала, что Ами распределила всех именно по этому признаку – никто из девочек не смог бы сесть за руль, а на самолете или поезде можно было бы пропустить «рассадник зла». Хорошо, что их мужская (на три четверти – весьма условно, как любила мысленно замечать Минако) часть в этом плане оказалась более продвинута.

Не говоря уже о финансовом обеспечении. Даже обычно уравновешенная Ами не удержалась от удивленного вздоха, когда увидела три стоящие в ряд черные иномарки, принадлежащие Сейлор Звездам.

Конечно, в этом плане им повезло, но во всем остальном… Даже то, что Сэйя вел машину вроде бы аккуратно, не превышал скорость и не нарушал правила дорожного движения, не мешало Минако бросать на него недовольные взгляды.

За уже прошедшее в пути время они перекинулись лишь парой-тройкой слов, что не способствовало снятию напряжения. Кажется, Сэйе вообще было все равно, что у него есть компания – ни тебе идиотских шуток, ни каких-либо попыток выведать что-нибудь об Усаги, ни чего-то еще. Как будто они вообще незнакомы.

– Зачем ты вообще поехал со мной? Я бы прекрасно справилась одна или с Ятэном, – наконец нарушила тишину Минако, не выдержав первой. Мелькающие по сторонам дороги деревья и, периодически, поля с домами не помогали отвлечься, а до нужного города ехать было не так уж и мало.

– Просто хочу хоть как-то помочь Оданго, – отозвался Сэйя почти сразу же. Минако недовольно поморщилась.

– Напоминаю, у нее есть парень, и тебе не следует лишний раз доводить его.

– Я похож на идиота?

– Да, – Минако пожала плечами и довольно улыбнулась, когда Сэйя бросил на нее возмущенный взгляд. Наконец-то хоть какая-то реакция на её присутствие, а то она уже даже начала беспокоиться, что её недовольство может остаться незамеченным.

– И это мне говорит та, с кем кроме меня больше никто не хотел ехать, – пожаловался неизвестно кому Сэйя, и Минако резко выпрямилась, возмущенно повернувшись к нему.

– Что?! Ятэн отказался со мной ехать?!

– Сразу же, – с долей злорадства подтвердил Сэйя, заставив Минако раздраженно выдохнуть.

Вот ведь… стерва.

– Кто ж виноват, что вы все такие хрупкие и не в силах постоять за себя, – она преувеличенно спокойно откинулась на спинку сидения, с внутренним торжеством отметив, что Сэйя сжал руль сильнее, чем до этого.  
Конечно, злить водителя – себе дороже, но ей сейчас было абсолютно все равно. Она точно знала больную точку любого из Сейлор Звезд и не упустила шанса ткнуть в нее, чтобы наверняка.

Разумеется, Минако была среди тех, кто согласился с решением Усаги позволить им остаться на Земле (да против, собственно, оказались разве что воительницы внешнего круга), но все равно так быстро прощать Сэйе то, что он наверняка хочет занять место Мамору, она не собиралась.

Пусть лишний раз не зазнаются.

Но Сэйя на её выпад так ничего и не ответил, а придумать новый повод для спора Минако сходу не смогла, поэтому предпочла снова уставиться в окно.

Уже в предполагаемом городе их остановки Сэйя соизволил нарушить молчание, поинтересовавшись, в каком именно отеле у них зарезервированы номера.

– Номер, – поправила Минако после быстрого разговора с Ами по коммуникатору. – Один. На случай, если вдруг именно тут будут сидеть главные злыдни. Езжай прямо по этой улице, я скажу, когда повернуть.

Забронированный номер оказался не таким уж и большим – по крайней мере, по недовольному лицу Сэйи Минако поняла, что тот наверняка останавливался в куда более крутых номерах. Хотя если бы не его очки и надвинутая на лицо кепка, им бы, наверное, еще и деньги вернули. Все же один из «Трех Огней», такая реклама…

С самой главной проблемой Минако столкнулась даже не тогда, когда переодевалась в пижаму (присутствие Сэйи её ничуть не смутило, да и тот, кажется, не испытывал особых проблем, больше интересуясь картой города, нежели её телом), а когда они выключили свет и улеглись в свои кровати.

Минако отвыкла спать в отелях. Последний раз, когда ей удалось съездить куда-то, случился еще в бытность её Сейлор Ви, и теперь стандартная комната вызывала у девушки какой-то подсознательный страх и отторжение. Ни тебе плюшевых игрушек, ни плакатов, к которым она уже привыкла.

Ситуацию с плюшевыми игрушками, конечно, можно было исправить. Минако притащила с собой одну из них – большого плюшевого крокодила, но спать с ним в обнимку при Сэйе…

Конечно, ей удалось не смутиться, когда тот, роясь в её дорожной сумке в поисках путеводителя, достал этого самого крокодила за хвост. Тишина в тот момент обрела явный недоумевающий оттенок, и Минако, изображающей полное погружение в чтение какого-то модного журнала, пришлось все же посмотреть на Сэйю и снизойти до пояснений.

Ну, как пояснений…

– Ты же на какую-то там часть девочка, должен понимать, что у меня может быть свой талисман на удачу, – произнесла она голосом, не допускающим возражений, и с каменным лицом перевернула очередную глянцевую страницу.

Со стороны Сэйи раздался смешок, но вопросы так и не прозвучали, так что Минако предпочла сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Притвориться, что ничего не было, после того, как он обнаружит её спящей в обнимку с игрушкой, будет куда сложнее. Какой уж тут имидж взрослой девушки, который она старательно выстраивала в глазах окружающих?  
В результате пришлось ворочаться в кровати и бороться с искушением запустить подушкой в мирно заснувшего Сэйю. Ему-то спалось прекрасно, не то что ей…

Минако вздохнула, села и, вытащив из сумочки коммуникатор, вышла из номера, щелкая по кнопке, которая связывала с Ами.

– Вы нашли врага? – несмотря на общий заспанный вид, голос Ами звучал бодро. Минако отрицательно покачала головой.

– Мне во всех отелях придется спать в одном номере с Сэйей? – страшным шепотом осведомилась она. – Вообще-то, он парень! И звезда, уж наверняка бы смог обеспечить два номера…

– Они и так оплачивают полностью все маршруты с питанием и прочим, имей совесть! – Ами явно не собиралась вставать на её сторону. Подруга, называется. Хотя достанься Минако вместо Сэйи Ятэн, против совместного номера возражений бы точно не было – может, именно поэтому Ами и проигнорировала возмущения? Да и про «парня» явно пропустила мимо ушей… Хотя тут Минако её более чем понимала.

– Остальные тоже ничего не обнаружили? – она бросила взгляд через плечо на закрытую дверь, прислушиваясь, не решил ли Сэйя выйти и проверить, куда она пропала. От него вряд ли дождешься, конечно, но кто знает.  
– Макото и Тайки встретился какой-то демон, но, по её словам, это скорее кого-то времен Тёмного Королевства туда закинуло, так что… – Ами зевнула.

– О'кей, я все поняла. Мы завтра проверим город, потом поедем дальше. Вечером свяжусь и уточню насчет отеля. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной.

Вернувшись в номер, Минако убрала коммуникатор на место и, помучавшись какое-то время, все же достала крокодила из сумки и улеглась спать уже с ним.

Уткнувшись носом в плюшевую голову, она закрыла глаза.

В этот раз сон и правда пришел почти сразу.

*** 

 

– Ты что, не можешь чувствовать ауры? – в голосе Сэйи слышалось явное недоумение. Минако сжала губы и помотала головой, мысленно представляя, как было бы шикарно сейчас ткнуть его носом в асфальт или в ближайшую стену.  
Чтобы не зазнавался лишний раз.

– У нас так могут разве что Харука, Мичиру и Сецуна, – вместо этого произнесла она, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая объявление о каких-то скидках. Город в целом её не слишком впечатлил, разгуливающих демонов тоже не было видно… В общем, Минако могла позволить себе прикинуть, возможно ли стрясти с Сэйи возмещение морального ущерба за совместное проживание и прикупить сувениров. – Ну и еще Рэй, но Рэй вообще особенный случай.

– Что-то я ничего такого не заметил, когда вы бегали за нами, – Сэйя явно нарывался. Минако глубоко вздохнула, напоминая себе, что если сейчас задушит его цепью, то потом придется объясняться перед полицией, фанатками и много кем еще.

И что самое главное – точно не получится заставить его купить ей новое платье.

– Просто странная аура и аура зла – две разные вещи, – произнесла она, направляясь вперед по улице и зная, что Сэйя в любом случае пойдет следом. Так и случилось.

– Тебе-то откуда это известно?

Минако фыркнула, чуть не споткнувшись от возмущения, и гордо промолчала.

Хорошо еще, Сэйя сделал вид, что не заметил того, что в её кровати ночевал плюшевый крокодил, а то она даже представить не могла, как можно было бы адекватно среагировать на его ехидное замечание.

Разве что опять же гордо промолчать.

…Город оказался на удивление мирным. Сэйя решительно заявил, что никакой темной энергии тут не чувствует, так что они уже вечером с чистой душой загрузили вещи в машину и поехали дальше.

Точнее, постарались поехать дальше – через пару километров после выезда из города машину внезапно тряхнуло, и Минако больно ударилась макушкой, а потом – и ладонями, когда Сэйя резко затормозил и ей пришлось спасать свое лицо от встречи с приборной панелью машины.

Сэйя, не обращая внимания на тихие ругательства спутницы, вышел наружу и уже стоял на обочине, напряженно вглядываясь в лес.

Наверное, шутка про туалет будет неуместной?

Минако вздохнула, пригладила челку и вылезла из машины, вставая рядом с Сэйей и тоже рассматривая лес.  
И ей тут же расхотелось шутить – среди деревьев мелькнуло что-то, явно не напоминающее человека. Слишком быстрое, но плавное, словно смазанное, движение, и при этом – без единого постороннего звука, словно ничего и не было. И еще одно движение. И еще.

Минако кинула взгляд на дорогу за своей спиной, убеждаясь, что там как раз наступил перерыв в движении машин, и вытащила жезл из кармана, перевоплощаясь почти синхронно с Сэйей, после чего кинулась в лес.

Демона догнать получилось лишь на какой-то поляне – и Минако замерла на секунду, рассматривая противника. Высокий, с непропорционально длинными конечностями, с шипами, которыми была утыкана вся темно-фиолетовая кожа, и мордой, на которой ярче всего выделялись абсолютно белые глаза, как будто даже без зрачка.

Демоны Темного Королевства запомнились Минако немного иначе, но, пожалуй, Мако была права – в самом деле, если сравнивать с любыми другими, то больше всего это создание напоминало именно их.

Неужели тоже случайно забрел сюда?

Взаимное ознакомление с внешним видом противника длилось от силы несколько секунд, после чего демон издал жуткий звук и продемонстрировал, что шипы от кожи отделяются… И причем в разные стороны.

Минако и Сэйя запрыгнули на ветки деревьев, избегая атаки, но в следующий миг уже снова оказались на земле – для призыва Силы было все же лучше находиться на устойчивой поверхности.

От «Луча Полумесяца» демон увернулся, но вот атака Сэйи попала в цель и отбросила его на несколько метров, попутно вырвав с корнем оказавшиеся в зоне поражения деревья.

– Гринписа на тебя нет, – присвистнула Минако, позволяя золотой цепи обвиться вокруг поднявшегося было демона и лишая его любой возможности шевельнуться.

Сэйя усмехнулась (нет, Минако все же не могла даже мысленно называть девушку, у которой грудь была немногим меньше, чем у нее самой, в мужском роде) и присела на корточки рядом с демоном, отрывая один из шипов.

– Ядовитый.

– У тебя хорошее зрение, – с долей уважения протянула Минако и села на ближайший поваленный ствол. – Выяснишь, понимает ли оно японский?

Японский, как они вскоре узнали, демон понимал, а вот с воспроизведением речи у него были явные проблемы. Хорошо, что цепь позволяла ему кивать или мотать головой, так что какую-то информацию воительницы все же получили.

К примеру, этот демон был не был одиночкой, ему было два года, и у него имелся хозяин, который его создал.  
Больше всего Минако почему-то шокировал возраст. Большей частью – потому что он не укладывался в стройную теорию о массовом побеге демонов из Темного Королевства.

– Два года?! – переспросила она на всякий случай, и демон кивнул. Минако раздраженно вздохнула. Может, это существо просто не умеет считать?

– Вот что бывает, когда не веришь в жизнь за пределами Токио, – Сэйя усмехнулась, и Минако показала ей язык, не чувствуя в себе желания спорить.

Как и объяснять, что не до прочесывания всей Японии им было. Тут враги постоянно, к новой фуку привыкнуть даже не успеваешь, а им предлагают еще и другие города охранять. Вон, внешние воительницы иногда выезжают, а внутренним еще и в школе нужно успевать учиться…

– Сообщим Ами и вызовем остальных?

– Пожалуй, не стоит, – Сэйя озвучила мысли самой Минако, и та почти что облегченно выдохнула. – Лучше убедимся, что действительно не сможем справиться без помощи, а потом уже будем дергать остальных. Может, на самом деле главный враг скрывается не здесь, а дальше…

– Согласна, – Минако поднялась и дернула цепь, заставляя демона тоже встать. – Показывай, где твой хозяин.  
Спустя час скитаний по лесу она всерьез начала подозревать, что демон то ли заблудился, то ли слишком сильно ударился головой при падении, то ли еще что. Не могла же их злодейская база быть в совсем-совсем глухомани?  
А еще в голове почему-то крутились мысли об оставленной машине и вещах. Машина, кстати, теперь тоже была неизвестно где – Минако перестала ориентироваться в пространстве после пятого или шестого поворота и лишь косилась на Сэйю, которую, кажется, вообще ничего не волновало.

– Стоп! – от резкого оклика Минако чуть было не споткнулась, но послушно замерла, а потом и спряталась за деревом. Бессмысленный по своей сути жест – все равно золотая цепь в её руках блестела на солнце, а демон, разумеется, прятаться и не думал.

Осторожный взгляд, брошенный из-за ствола дерева, наткнулся на небольшой бревенчатый дом с окнами, занавешенными шторами, и в целом выглядящий не то чтобы гостеприимно.

Переглянувшись с Сэйей, Минако молча кивнула и почти беззвучным «Лучом Полумесяца» уничтожила демона, сразу же заставив цепь исчезнуть.

Воительницы, не сговариваясь, перебрались с земли на деревья – ветки с листвой неплохо скрывали их фигуры, и можно было подобраться поближе к дому, чем они и воспользовались.

Легче от этого не стало – ни одной щелочки в шторах, ни одного звука изнутри. Минако уже коснулась быстрым поцелуем ладони, формируя Силу в сердечко, и почти бросила его в сторону, надеясь, что хоть на грохот взрыва хозяин дома появится, как вдруг шторы на одном из окон распахнулись, и девушка на секунду встретилась взглядом с каким-то парнем…

Ровно на секунду, потому что в следующее мгновение она ощутила, как талию обхватили чьи-то руки, и её дернули в сторону, унося из поля зрения врага.

– Ты понимаешь, что я тебя не убила только потому, что узнала? – прошипела Минако, когда Сэйя спустя пару минут все же соизволила остановиться и прислушаться, не послана ли за ними погоня.

– Зато есть шанс, что он примет тебя за прекрасную галлюцинацию. Ну и ты жива – тоже, на мой взгляд, неплохой бонус. Почему он не послал демонов?..

– Может, и правда решил, что я ему померещилась? – Минако все же заставила сердечко рассыпаться оранжевыми искорками. – А ты могла бы меня уже отпустить, если что.

Сэйя молча убрала руки и отошла на пару шагов, и Минако подмигнула ей. За «прекрасную галлюцинацию», пожалуй, она и правда могла многое простить.

Все же, наверное, зря она так ворчала на неё.

– Лучше сейчас вернуться в машину, – Сэйя огляделась, прикидывая, в какую сторону идти. – Я, конечно, поставила её на сигнализацию, но вдруг какой-нибудь не в меру ретивый вор возжелает заполучить твоего крокодила…

Или не зря.

***

В результате они все же вернулись в отель, и оставалось только порадоваться, что там обнаружились свободные номера. Было бы обидно искать новое место для ночевки, когда и без того есть куча куда более важных дел.  
Сгрузив вещи в номер, Минако и Сэйя отправились на повторный осмотр города.

Ну, если это можно было назвать осмотром. Они побродили по магазинам, заглянули в кинотеатр, посидели в кафе… Со стороны это могло бы напоминать свидание.

Могло бы, но не напоминало и уж точно им не являлось.

– Для города, рядом с которым разводят демонов, тут слишком уж тихо, – сообщила Минако, когда они сидели в кафе. – Никаких внезапных пропаж, никаких серийных убийств, никаких следов от атак.

– Согласен, – Сэйя откинулся на спинку стула, поправив солнцезащитные очки. – Конечно, мы приятно провели день, но выяснили только то, что этот город гораздо спокойней Токио, и что ты прекрасно играешь в автоматы.

– Эй, не пытайся меня склеить, мне нравятся исключительно платиновые блондины! – Минако погрозила ему вилкой и улыбнулась. – А тебе с блондинками вообще не везет. Переключился бы на рыжих, что ли… Ой, прости, – её глаза на секунду расширились от осознания собственной глупости, но Сэйя лишь махнул рукой, грустно усмехнувшись.

– С рыжими мне не везет еще больше.

– Будем честными – как и мне с блондинами, – сокрушенно вздохнула Минако. – Давай в честь этого съедим по десерту.

Ей не очень хотелось это признавать, но с Сэйей было легко общаться. Наверное, даже слишком легко, и ей повезло, что волосы у него были черными и в её тип идеального парня он уже одним этим абсолютно не вписывался.  
А еще приходилось напоминать себе, что, вообще-то, Сэйя влюблен в Усаги, а с ней Минако уж точно не сравниться.

Так что оставалось лишь не забывать ворчать и раздражать Сэйю, чтобы тот тоже начинал её бесить и переставал нравиться. Не то чтобы получалось совсем уж хорошо, но в качестве охлаждающего душа действовало неплохо.

Вечером, при первом же удобном случае, Минако сбежала на крышу отеля с коммуникатором и, усевшись на краю и свесив ноги вниз, вызвала Ами.

– Привет, ты хотела узнать, какой отель забронирован? – поинтересовалась та, но Минако покачала головой.

– Мы задержались в предыдущем, кое-что… случилось, поэтому мы останемся здесь еще на пару дней, наверное.

– Ты поссорилась с Сэйей? – Ами так строго посмотрела на нее, что Минако закатила глаза.

– Нет! То есть не совсем, но дело не в этом. Просто… Сэйя почувствовал странную ауру на выезде, мы решили все перепроверить еще раз. Кто знает, может, что-то как раз начинает заводиться. Если найдем что интересное – сообщим. Как у остальных дела?

– Рэй сказала, что они тоже встретили демона. У Усаги и Мамору пока все вроде бы в порядке, у Макото тоже без особых проблем… Вы точно не видели демона?

– Мне кажется, Сэйя отпугивает всех демонов, – доверительно сообщила Минако, состроив свое самое печальное выражение лица. – Поэтому мне пока остается разве что скучать и опустошать магазины.

– Это же, наоборот, хорошо, – Ами с облегчением вздохнула. – Ладно, меня вызывает Усаги, до связи.

– До связи, – Минако убрала коммуникатор в сумочку и подняла взгляд на звездное небо.

Вечер выдался прохладный. Легкое платье не спасало от ветра, поэтому вскоре кожу девушки покрыли мурашки, но желания уйти обратно в тепло отеля она не испытывала – погода была слишком уж хорошая, хотелось посмотреть на ночной город. Минако нравилось это делать, еще когда она была Сейлор Ви – смотреть на горящие окна, ночные дороги и прохожих с крыши и понимать, что она защищает их покой и благодаря ей они все могут спокойно жить своей жизнью…

На её плечи опустилась куртка, и рядом сел Сэйя. Минако покосилась на него.

– Решил, что тебе может быть тут скучно, – пояснил он, протягивая ей теплую банку с кофе, и Минако взяла её и чуть улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как он открывает свою. – Ну и ты забыла куртку.

– Неожиданная забота с твоей стороны, – заметила она.

– Ты же девушка, плюс еще в таком платье, а на улице не то чтобы жарко.

– Не могу понять, ты меня сейчас похвалил или сделал замечание? – Минако засмеялась, когда Сэйя не ответил, и все же открыла свою банку, делая глоток.

Почему-то сидеть с Сэйей на крыше и молча пить кофе оказалось… на редкость уютно.

***

– Джедайт! – Минако резко села на кровати и слегка растерялась, осознав, что вокруг непроглядная ночная тьма. Рядом щелкнул выключатель и загорелся светильник.

– Что такое? – Сэйя явно был не в восторге от такого подъема, но ей сейчас было не до сохранности его сна.

Минако поняла, что подсознательно беспокоило её все это время, пусть она и не слишком осознавала это, но все равно чувство не оставляло её, неприятно царапая.

– Тот парень, который был в окне, в том доме, я еще подумала, что он симпатичный… То есть не только, а еще что я его где-то видела, и теперь поняла – я не то чтобы лично с ним знакома, но мне про него рассказывал Артемис, и я его помню еще по прошлой жизни… – она поймала странный взгляд Сэйи и махнула рукой. – Долго объяснять, в общем, это он, – Минако подорвалась с кровати, принялась рыться в сумочке в поисках коммуникатора. – И Ами говорила про демонов из Темного Королевства – он принадлежал к этой организации, а значит…

– Минако, успокойся, – Сэйя подошел к ней и забрал из её дрожащих рук коммуникатор прежде, чем она нажала кнопку вызова.

Дрожащих?

Минако опустила взгляд на свои руки и нахмурилась. Она… Что, правда так испугалась? Чего?

– Объясни нормально, что произошло, – Сэйя мягко усадил её на кровать.

И правда, что такого страшного-то случилось? Артемис не говорил, что Джедайт умер. Строго говоря, они видели смерть лишь Нефрита и Кунсайта, догадывались о гибели Зойсайта, а с Джедайтом…

Один Джедайт – не означает того, что все остальные возродились. Если бы все Лорды остались живы, они бы попытались отомстить, верно?

Минако медленно и глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, что Сэйя еще сжимает её ладони. Это тоже успокаивало, хотя она никак не могла понять, с какого вдруг перепугу.

Рассказ о Темном Королевстве вышел недолгим. На удивление недолгим – Минако рассказала кратко, не вдаваясь в подробности и без красочных описаний боев. Когда она заговорила о Кунсайте, её почему-то затрясло так, что Сэйя обнял её, и они просидели так минут десять, пока она не пришла в норму.

Наверное, такая реакция объяснялась тем, что именно Кунсайт стал последним Лордом, с которым она встретилась перед смертью, и эти два события были связаны не то чтобы совсем уж слабо.

Вспоминать о своей смерти Минако не любила и подозревала, что вряд ли найдутся люди, которым понравятся такого рода воспоминания.

– В общем, это один из ваших бывших врагов, так? – подвел итог Сэйя, наконец выпустив её из объятий, и Минако кивнула. – Если вы его уже победили, то почему ты тогда так переживаешь? Победите еще раз, тем более что, судя по твоим рассказам, вы стали сильнее, да и я, смею заметить, не самый слабый воин.

– Понимаешь, – Минако на секунду прикусила нижнюю губу, сцепила пальцы в замок, – мы его не побеждали. Если говорить совсем уж откровенно, мы никого из Темного Королевства, кроме Берилл, своими силами не… ни от кого не избавлялись.

– Значит, ты не знаешь, сможем ли мы с ним справиться, – Сэйя задумался. – Тогда да, наверное, стоит позвать остальных…

– Усаги бы предложила сначала с ним поговорить, – нервно усмехнулась Минако. – Можем попробовать такой вариант.

– Но для поддержки лучше все же скажи, чтобы другие воины тоже приехали. Пусть хотя бы будут знать, что мы погибли героями…

– Ты поразительно оптимистичен для того, кто вообще не знает, с кем собирается встретиться, – почти истерически хмыкнула Минако, снова беря коммуникатор и вызывая Ами. – А сколько сейчас времени, кстати?..

– Три ночи, – ответила ей Ами вместо Сэйи, и Минако нацепила на себя свое самое виноватое выражение лица, впрочем, долго не продержавшееся – уж слишком важные новости у нее были.

Сообщение о Джедайте напрочь согнало сон и с Ами, и она торопливо записала примерный маршрут до его дома со слов Сэйи, строго запретила покорно кивнувшей Минако соваться туда не дождавшись их и отключилась, предварительно сказав, что, скорее всего, общий сбор будет где-то послезавтра.

Минако и Сэйя помолчали, переглянулись и полезли в сумки.

***

Итак, у них был день на то, чтобы попытаться выяснить, что же именно Джедайт забыл здесь, в лесу, и зачем ему понадобились демоны.

Они решили не тянуть и, перевоплотившись, снова отправились в лес. Такой поступок был, на самом деле, отчасти оправдан тем, что им хотелось достичь хоть небольшого эффекта неожиданности – все же вряд ли Джедайт ждал их прямо посреди ночи после того, как они оставили его в покое.

– Он владеет иллюзиями, – на всякий случай предупредила Минако, когда они уже подходили к дому. – Ну, то есть владел раньше… Очень раньше.

– И у него есть демоны, – кивнула Сэйя. – И мы с тобой, две отважные воительницы, сейчас накостыляем ему по шее.

– Да, пожалуй, мне нравится такой вариант, – Минако улыбнулась и, дождавшись, пока Сэйя спрячется на одном из деревьев, подошла к двери и вежливо постучала.

Раз. Второй. Тре…

Её кулак замер перед лицом Джедайта, и в следующую секунду Минако отпрыгнула назад, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Лорда. Тот, впрочем, не выглядел агрессивным – скорее, сонным, как и положено человеку, которого только что подняли с постели. Даже одежда ничуть не напоминала форму Лордов – те точно на встречи с воительницами не надевали черных пижамных штанов… Хотя Минако на какую-то долю секунды подумала, что не отказалась бы увидеть лордов вот такими – растрепанными, полуобнаженными, сонными…

Впрочем, Джедайт тут же напрягся, увидев, кто к нему пришел.

– Ждал кого-то другого?.. – игриво поинтересовалась Минако, сощурив глаза.

– Надеялся, – мрачно ответил Джедайт. – И уж точно не думал, что тебя занесет сюда, Венера. Мне казалось, что ты в этом столетии решила не возрождаться… Те девчонки сражались без тебя.

– Я работала в одиночку, – Минако склонила голову, однако пока менять боевую стойку на нечто иное и не думала, тем более что на кончиках пальцев Джедайта начал собираться светло-голубой туман.

– Похоже на тебя. До сих пор одна?

– Я присоединилась к ним после гибели Нефрита, – Минако нахмурилась, когда Джедайт вздрогнул. – Ты…

– Я почувствовал, – перебил он. – Между нами все же есть… была связь, похожая на вашу во времена Серебряного Тысячелетия.

– Я пришла сюда не предаваться воспоминаниям, – Минако помотала головой. – Что ты забыл здесь, Джедайт?

– Чем это место хуже других? – резонно спросил он. – Я не мешаю вам, не представляю угрозы людям…

– А твои демоны с ядовитыми шипами? – Сэйя все же показалась, встав за спиной Минако, и Джедайт окинул её изучающим взглядом. – Не то, что может «не представлять угрозы».

– Просто эксперименты. На людей он бы не напал.

– Они питаются человеческой энергией? – И все же Минако не чувствовала опасности. При виде Сэйи Джедайт, конечно, напрягся, но скорее из-за того, что она была ему незнакома, а не из-за чего-то еще.

– Нет. В этом и состоит суть эксперимента, – терпеливо пояснил Джедайт, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк. Лицо Лорда выражало смесь усталости и напряжения, и усталости, пожалуй, было больше. – Я пытаюсь вывести безопасного и разумного демона. Просто в качестве хобби.

Минако все же поменяла позу и сделала шаг вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

И решилась.

– Послезавтра приедет принцесса, – сообщила она. – Если ты согласишься пройти очищение Серебряным Кристаллом, можешь возвращаться в Токио – мы поможем тебе там устроиться. Твои демоны в любом случае будут уничтожены.

– А если я откажусь?

– Это уже решать не нам, – Минако развернулась, взяла Сэйю за руку и уже хотела было уйти, как вдруг её догнал вопрос Джедайта.

– Венера, остальные… погибли? – кажется, ему было тяжело произносить это слово. Минако остановилась, повернула голову, окидывая взглядом Джедайта, его дом, прокручивая в голове их разговор…

– Мне жаль, – искренне произнесла она. – Пошли, Воительница.

*** 

– У нас есть целый свободный день! – это было первое, что сказала Минако утром. И правда, день выдался замечательный, абсолютно свободный – и она собиралась провести его как можно веселее… Хотя бы чтобы прогнать грызшую её внутри жалость и осадок грусти, оставшийся после разговора с Джедайтом.

Он теперь один… Может, хотя бы общество Мамору его немного развеселит?

Но сейчас думать об этом Минако не хотела, поэтому потребовала, чтобы Сэйя отвез её к морю, которое виднелось на карте. Тот, как ни странно, послушался, и вскоре девушка смогла вдоволь побегать по мелководью, ощущая, как теплые волны касаются лодыжек.

– Ты думаешь, если он отринет очищение, Оданго разрешит нам его уничтожить? – внезапно поинтересовался Сэйя, когда она остановилась напротив него, сидящего рядом с границей между сухим и влажным песком.

Минако пожала плечами.

– Не думаю, что отринет. Усаги умеет уговаривать… Да и без кристалла излучает такое сияние, что поневоле тянешься к ней и не можешь отказать… – она на секунду замолчала, потом усмехнулась. – Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты и так знаешь.

– Знаю.

Минако кивнула, словно подтверждая его слова, и повернулась к морю, вглядываясь в солнечные блики на воде и размышляя, стоит ли попробовать искупаться, или лучше не…

На талию легли чужие руки, и Минако замерла, не оборачиваясь.

– Ты сияешь почти так же ярко, как и она, – прошептал Сэйя в её макушку, и девушка прижалась к нему спиной, улыбнувшись.

Это был самый лучший комплимент в её жизни.


End file.
